


Owed

by Devourmous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Findom, Humiliation, Indentured Servitude, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devourmous/pseuds/Devourmous
Summary: A medium-length concept consisting of Findom, Cuckolding, Indentured Servitude, Humiliation
Kudos: 3





	Owed

Don’t you know that the only way that you’ll ever be noticed by me is by paying me? And I’m not talking a few dollars here and a few dollars there. I’m talking spend every penny you have on me. You’re not worth my time if you aren’t willing to sacrifice everything you own for me. And don’t think that I’m greedy, I’ve got a pretty pup that needs spoiling too. Don’t you want us both to be happy? Make things easy for us and pay our bills, pay for us to go out on nice dates and for my pup to be dressed up properly.

Why pay rent for yourself when you can just live in your car while paying for our every luxury and need. Go in debt, take out loans to spoil us while the most you get from us is a picture of us using whatever you buy us, spending your hard-earned money on frivolous purchases and dates. Maybe a ‘thank you’ as well, if you’re really lucky. You know that your money is put to better use with us anyway. You don’t deserve that money anyway. And when you run out of your own money I want you to take out as much money as you can in loans, and just give it all to me. You know that you don’t need that money anyway.

Ruin your ability to get a loan, as you never have enough to pay anything back, and then when you’re entirely broke, you’ll have no way to gain any attention from me unless you become a proper servant. Cook our meals, clean up after us, fetch us whatever we require. Never allowed to touch us, speak to us, or even look us in the eyes. Maybe you’ll get a small allowance (that you are expected to spend on us, of course). 

It’s not our fault that you would end up like this, of course, you are just so pathetic and want our attention so badly that you were willing to do anything, and you’ll lose everything. You are independent now, with a good amount of spending money that you wanted to spoil others with, and now you’re just a tool for us to use whenever we want, and you get nothing in return besides the satisfaction in knowing that this is how you  _ really _ want to live.


End file.
